El amante del diablo
by pilichanyvanechan
Summary: [AU] Ella nacio marcada por el mal. El nacio con un Don que podria matarlo
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**El día y la noche**

Aquel no era un día como muchos otros.

Los rayos del sol brillaban tanto que eran casi encegecedores, parecía que la temporada de lluvias había sido sustituida por miles de hermosas y blancas nubes que decoraban delicadamente el cielo.

Todo se estaba cumpliendo, todo lo que decían aquellas profecías se estaba realizando al pie de la letra.

Un arcoriris inexplicable en lo alto del cielo le daba la bienvenida, marcando el principio y el final de su destino.

Así fue como la hermosa Midoriko recibió a su primer y único hijo, un niño perfecto con enormes ojos azules, tan profundos que al reflejar la luz se veían casi como si fueran violetas. Al igual que los de su padre, aquel tipo millonario que la humillo corriéndola de su casa cuando se entero que esperaba un hijo de el.

Pequeño y delicado, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por su vida y por la de muchos otros, esa era la forma en la que su madre lo describió en el diario que comenzó a escribir involuntariamente tras cientos de noches en el hospital a lado de el.

Sin embargo eran felices, solo el y ella, viviendo en forma pacifica y humilde llenaban todas su carencias con amor y comprensión. El pequeño siempre fue muy inteligente y su mejor amigo, todo hasta que la gente comenzó a murmurar" El niño que cura " después de que un conductor ebrio atropellara a un cachorro en una tarde lluviosa. Miroku caminaba a lado de su madre por la calle en ese momento, tenia tan solo cuatro años pero su insistencia para ayudar a animal fue tanta que su madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ir a ver el estado del animal para llevarlo a un veterinario.

Miroku no parecía tener miedo de ver sangre esparcida por el concreto, su madre se sorprendió cuando vio que las pequeñas y tibias manos de su hijo se acercaban al cuerpo mal herido del animal. La respiración del cachorro que era agitada se normalizo con el toque el niño, una luz casi invisible comenzó a salir de las palmas de las manos de Miroku casi junto con sus lagrimas mientras decía, " no te mueras".

Midoriko no podía creer lo que veía, pero más increíble fue que el animal se levanto moviendo la cola para después lamer el rostro del niño. Un par de personas vieron lo que ocurrió ese día y nada pudo evitar que el rumor se esparciera como pólvora. Midoriko trato de mantener todo lo mas confidencial que se podía pero simplemente era inevitable. Gente comenzó a llegar a su casa rogando por ayuda, rogando por que Miroku hiciera el "milagro" por el cual comenzó a ser celebre.

Miroku se mudo de ciudad en ciudad doce veces entre los cuatro y los siete años, acompañado solamente por su madre y su perrita Kirara. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital , su don también era una tortura, pues cada vez que curaba a alguien era como si su cuerpo absorbiera en parte la enfermedad y el dolor de las personas. Es por eso que su madre trataba de evitar que el pequeño usara su don , pero en algunas ocasiones ni el ni su madre se podían negar a las suplicas de quienes los visitaban para salvar a un ser amado. " tan solo le pedimos que no diga nada de lo que paso" pero invariablemente alguien hablaba y la pequeña familia tenia que mudarse nuevamente.

Un día unos sujetos vestidos de negro llegaron al hogar de Midoriko, y literalmente arrancaron a Miroku de sus brazos. Ninguno de los gritos de suplica hicieron la diferencia aquel día lluvioso. Nunca más se volvieron a ver, ninguno sabia si el otro estaba vivo, pero tal vez eso fue lo mejor para ambos.

Miroku vivió y creció siendo educado por un montón de personas que comenzaron siendo extraños para el pero terminaron siendo como su propia familia. Desde ese momento su salud mejoro, ya que casi nunca se le pedía usar su poder. Tiempo después le fue explicado que el era uno de los siete mensajeros de Dios, un apóstol bendito que había llegado a la tierra para salvarla. Se convirtió en un experto en teología y nunca más hablo sobre su madre, pero todas las noches soñaba con ella. Al menos por un momento ya que las pesadillas se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes a la hora de dormir.

Una silueta negra con ojos brillantes, una sola imagen era la que veía todas las noches, sin embargo esa sola imagen provocaba en el un miedo que solo se podía comparar con la repulsión que al mismo tiempo le causaba.

Su vida era bastante normal, como la de cualquier joven de veinte años, pero había una diferencia. El había sido entrenado para buscar y destruir a la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio, que según la profecía, nació un par de años después que el.

* * *

Aquella no era una noche como muchas otras.

La lluvia no había parado de caer en todo el día, el sol nunca mostró su luz. Las nubes eran más obscuras de lo normal.

Todo se estaba cumpliendo, todo lo que decían aquellas profecías se estaban llevando al pie de la letra.

Ahora una luna roja en lo alto del cielo le daba la bienvenida, marcando el principio y el final de su destino.

Todo ya estaba contemplado. Todo se encontraba escrito en las estrellas y sellado en la tierra.

Un fuerte quejido acompañado de unos llantos, anuncio su nacimiento. "Es una niña!" avisó la partera de aquel pueblo . Inmediatamente la madre de aquella pequeña la tomo entre sus brazos y pegando cuidadosamente su mejilla con la cabeza de la pequeña susurró.

"Sango... tú serás mi pequeña Sango"

Todo fue felicidad a pesar de la marca que la señalaba. Pero algo que no vieran los ojos, no dañaría a nadie o al menos eso pensó su madre al ver el sello en la vida de Sango, aquella señal tan repudiada.

Seis años fue lo que duro la felicidad, todo el amor que su madre sentía hacia ella, o eso pensaba. Aquella mañana donde su felicidad llegó a su fin, se encontraba jugando en el lodo con otras niñas, como es de esperarse un buen baño fue la recompensa por dicha travesura

"Sango tiene una araña en la espalda!" exclamó una de sus compañeras de juego.

"Donde, donde?" pregunto Sango preocupada.

"Es cierto" dijo otra

"pues quítenmela"

"No seas tonta Sango como la quitaremos si la tienes en la piel"

"Que asco!"

"Que es todo este alboroto niñas!"

"Es que sango tiene una araña en la espalda"

"No puede ser!" exclamo "Aléjense de inmediato niñas!"

"pero mamá!"

"Naomi aléjate de ella o tu también estarás maldita!"

"pero mamá.."

"Nada de peros" diciendo esto se coloco enfrente de su hija, tomo una piedra y se la aventó a Sango. "Tú que esperas vete!"

"Pero si es Sango mamá!"

"Que no ves Naomi! Esa es la marca del demonio. Vístete rápido y vamonos!" siguió aventándole piedras a Sango hasta que las otras dos muchachas se encontraban completamente vestidas. "No te vuelvas a acercar a ellas nuca! Me entiendes! Nunca!" grito mientras se alejaban.

Sango no comprendía que de malo había en ella, lo único que comprendía era que a partir de eso todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Todos los días su madre se encontraba llorando y culpándola de las desgracias que les ocurrían. Después de aquella vez en todo el pueblo las trataba con la punta del pie, nadie les quería vender algo y quien lo hacia, lo hacia con temor de que la 'maldita' les fuera a hacer daño a su familia. Nadie se acercaba a jugar mas con ella, y en vez de eso le aventaban piedras hasta dañarla considerablemente.

La mayoría de los días llegaba golpeada, su madre solo se limitaba a verla y llorar. Así era la mayoría de las veces, hasta que su madre llego a un punto de desesperación que empezó a atentar contra la vida de Sango. En las noches cuando ella 'dormía' llegaba y le susurraba en el oído 'tú no tienes la culpa de esto, perdóname' derramaba una lagrima sobre su rostro y luego oprimía fuertemente el cuello de Sango.

Sango no hacia nada, solo se limitaba a no hacer ruido alguno, pero siempre unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, haciendo notar que estaba despierta y atenta a lo que hacia, su madre veía las lagrimas y dejaba de oprimirle el cuello, se levantaba, nuevamente comenzaba a llorar y salía de la pequeña habitación que ocupaba Sango. Cuando ya no escuchaba más sollozos por parte de su madre, comenzaba a pegarse contra el suelo. ¿Por qué sus ojos nuevamente la habían delatado? Ese era el reclamo de todas las noches ¿qué acaso sus ojos no sabían que si ella moría, su madre dejaría de sufrir?

Todo aquello comenzó a hacerse rutina, Sango nunca hacia enojar a su madre o trataba de, pero al parecer todo lo que hacia la enfadaba y comenzaba a golpearla hasta que el remordimiento llegaba.

Una noche, como las anteriores su madre fue hasta su cuarto, recito su despedida a Sango, pero esta vez no sintió sus manos oprimir su cuello, alarmada por esto dio la vuelta y vio a su madre levantar un cuchillo. Sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas que de costumbre. Sango oprimió fuertemente los puños para que sus ojos no derramaran lágrima alguna y que su madre pudiera al fin terminar con su tormento; cerró sus ojos esperando que aquella luz al final de un túnel, de la que había escuchado hablar, pero en vez de eso, sintió un gran peso en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos y vio a su madre ahí llorando.

"perdóname Sango"

"No madre, perdóname tu a mi" dijo tomando el cuchillo que había soltado su madre y lo deposito en sus manos. "Gracias por todo" le dijo.

Su madre solo se quedo observándola fijamente. Después de todo lo que había hecho aun le daba las gracias. Nuevamente subió el cuchillo y Sango cerro los ojos.

"huye de aquí" le dijo, a lo que sango abrió abruptamente los ojos. "Y nunca regreses" se levanto y camino hacia la puerta "Te prepararé algo para que no pases hambre en unos días, toma tu ropa y márchate" Sango afirmó con la cabeza e hizo lo que le indico.

Su madre la espero en la puerta y le dio el alimento que le prometió

"Mi pequeño coral… es hora de que mueras" dijo aventándola hacia la fría noche. Sango observó como su madre le cerraba la puerta, alzo su mirada al cielo y camino hacia la nada, para no regresar jamás.

Aproximadamente 13 años habían pasado y aun ese recuerdo seguía vivo en su memoria. Ahora el rostro de su madre era algo borroso, pero aun recordaba ese dolor que sus ojos expresaban cuando la veían. Ahora se encontraba sola, huyendo de un crimen que no cometió, cargando con la culpa de haber nacido.

Alguna vez, volvería a ser feliz. Todas las noches se lo preguntaba.

Algún día alguien se alegraría de verla con vida o esperaría su regreso. Era la ilusión que la mantenía de pie. Ese algún día


	2. Capítulo primero: La revelación

Buuuu! Asustados? Jejeje quienes creen que están de regreso? Pues nosotras XD, como ven ahora estoy solita atormentándolos, y no porque Vane-sama no quisiera estar aquí con ustedes, lo que pasa es que veran, tuve que encerrarla para poder estar a solas con ustedes, así que mientras pone en practica sus habilidades de escapista, empezare a atormentarlos. 

Para serles sincera, en lo personal, pensé que esta historia no iba a tener tanta aceptación, digo después de todo como que este tema es muy abordado, pero al leer todos sus comentarios, me alegra el hecho de que tanto Vane-nee-san y yo, tuviéramos ideas similares para el nacimiento de este fic. Y que ahora después de dos años, regresemos con otro capitulo más. Y pues ya entrando en el calor del momento comencemos a responder reviews y repartir galletitas a todos los bellos reviewers oO?

**Ana:** Alguna vez te he dicho que tus comentarios me encantan? Qué bueno que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia también… pero ya a estas alturas no se si yo te obligue como de costumbre xD en fin el punto es que la leíste y al parecer te gusto. Con respecto a GE ahorita está atravesando un writter block… de mi parte es que esto del shounen-ai es más difícil de lo que pensé, a pesar de que he estado consultando mucho material, en fin tendré que releer la historia para ver que puedo anexar y si algunas de mis fuentes de consulta me sirven de inspiración. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Espero que te guste este capi producto de un sermón dominical xDD y que nos sigas hasta el final! Así te tenga que amarrar a la computadora, o pegar a una silla entendido? Un millón de gracias por leernos, significa mucho para nosotras. Cuidate mucho escuincla del mal! Un besote y un abrazo de moi! (no, no de mi Prof. de admón. Eh!)

**f-zelda:** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que aun sigas con nosotras en este y muchos otros fics, a pesar de nuestra pequeña demora en cuanto actualizaciones se trata. También esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te deje con esa pequeña espinita para que nos sigas sintonizando xD 

**Sango-Lily-Anders:** Muchas gracias! Nos sentimos elogiadas, y muy contentas de que les haya gustado la idea. Ojala que nos sigas en esta historia algo retorcida a pesar de lo lentas que somos en actualizar. Muchas, muchas gracias! Esperamos que este capítulo te guste.

**Dj-Chiyako:** Hola! Mil gracias por leer y que crees? Si se encuentran Sango y Miroku. ¿Cuándo? Tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte .. Esperamos seguirte leyendo en esta sección, así como que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Kikyo-dono**: Fue larga la espera pero aquí estamos de vuelta, con otro capitulin de esta historia inspirada por la iglesia, y una que otra película gringa, esperamos que al igual que el capitulo pasado, este también sea de tu agrado y te deje picada para perdonar nuestros retrazos y seguir leyendo esta historia. Mil gracias por leer! 

**Umi.Reira.Schwarzung**: Nos alegra muchisisismo que te haya gustado el comienzo de este fic y que hayas regresado a la sección de Inuyasha; ojala nos continúes leyendo, no te prometo actualizaciones prontas, pero te prometo que trataremos lo más humanamente posible que este fic te envuelva hasta el final, así que esperamos seguirte leyendo en los reviews eh!

**0o0khris0o0: **Jeje..Pues pronto no siguió, pero lo importante es que sigue nee? En fin muchas, muchas gracias por leernos! Esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado, y que sirva para enmendar nuestra larga espera con este fic. Cuídate mucho mucho y esperamos seguir viéndote en este obscuro fic; que lo único de obscuro que tiene son las letras en negritas xDD

**Dane-chan 1572:** etto.. Esperamos que aun estés en sintonía con este fic, y que lo hayas esperado con ansias nuestro regreso.. y con mucha paciencia.. jejeje, no tengo vergüenza verdad? Es que la inspirancia se pone sus moños y no deja escribir! 

**Nade-san:** Hola! Nos alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, no sabes que feliz nos hace recibir tan lindos comentarios como los tuyos, esperamos que cuando veas este fic actualizado aun sigas teniendo ganas de leernos, a pesar de nuestras calmas y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**SangoWong:** Enserio? Genial! Nunca pensé que este fic pudiera causar esa reacción, pues como ves estamos aquí de nuevo con el capitulo primero el cual esperamos que te guste, y que sigas aquí con nosotras hasta el final del capitulo, nos estamos leyendo! 

**MaeryxPunkgirl: **años de no saber de ti! Que bueno que también estés en esta loca idea, de nosotras dos y que te haya gustado, también significa mucho para nosotras, muchas muchas gracias en verdad! Y esperamos que a pesar de lo tarde que actualizamos nos sigas hasta el final del fic… aunque seguramente a estas alturas ya te acostumbraste a nuestros grandes lapsos de tiempo… jejeje perdón ojala este capi compense todo ese tiempo de espera.

**MiDoRi**: jeje.. Creo que la parte dramática es influencia mía… como ya muchos sabrán, tiendo a hacer muy demasiado dramática.. así como ya te imaginaras la historia de Sango fue patrocinada por mi retorcida imaginación; pero prometo que este fic no será tan tan dramático, ya que recordemos que Vane-sama esta escribiendo esta historia conmigo, así que ella seguramente se encargara de bajar los niveles de drama a lo que escribo y equilibrar la historia, pero espero, bueno esperamos, que aunque este un poquitin dramática sigas acompañándonos en esta historia, porque nos gusta mucho leer tus comentarios, mil gracias por eso y una disculpa por la tardanza.

**JESZAS111:** niña del mal! Como estas! Jejeje como ves me toco a mi atormentar a los lectores jejeje Espero que nos sigas leyendo eh! Porque si no voy y te jalo de las orejas! Ya que una vez que entraste al lado obscuro no podrás salir de el :risa malévola: ok, nótese que acabo de ingerir azúcar y eso no es bueno; espero que estés súper bien y que te vaya de maravilla en el nuevo proyecto que emprendes como escritora, en lo personal me gusta más el yaoi, pero cualquier cosa que escribas tú tengo por seguro que será de muy buena calidad y escrito con mucho amor, ya que lo estas escribiendo tu y se la clase de persona que sos. Mil gracias por leernos y tenernos una inmensa paciencia en cuanto actualizaciones se trata y que así llueva truene o relampague nos sigas hasta el fin de estas y muchas historias. Ojala te guste este capi y te mantenga interesada en esta historia. Un beso y un abrazo. 

**Queka-chan: **hehehe a alguien más a la que no he atormentado lo suficiente, así que aprovechare que no esta vane-sama para hacer de las mías xD cómo tu lo tas! En donde te has metido mushasha! Mil grax por tu comentario, y pues como ves, decidimos lanzar esta idea, a ver que tal nos va, por lo pronto es bueno saber que contamos con tu apoyo, a pesar de lo fumada que este la idea, por eso te quiero mas que ayer! Pero si de crueles hablamos, creo que tu eres más mira que dejarme picada por tres años es una crueldad y más sabiendo que mi naturaleza es un poco curiosa T.T solo porque se como es de caprichosa la señora inspirancia y porque eres una gran escritora, te perdono por un ratito más, pero no me dejes así, mira que ya no tengo uñas y la curiosidad me carcome! Cuidate muxho! Un besote y un fuerte abrazo.

**Tsuki-one-chan:** Wooola! Mil gracias por leernos, nos emociona mucho saber que te gusto esl prologo de esta idea, y que nos hayas dejado tu comentario al respecto. Perdon por la tardanza de miles de millones de años, pero como que la inspiración es un poco caprichosa y hasta estas fechas se digno a iluminarnos xD Esperamos seguir viendote a lo largo de esta loca historia, y que nos sigas diciendo que tal te esta pareciendo, y que este capitulo haga valer la espera.

Pues bien esos han sido todos, minna en verdad mil gracias, como decía, al menos de mi parte no pensaba que iba a tener esta aceptación, y tan buena retroalimentación y comentarios por parte de los lectores tan bonitos, que son ustedes. Mil gracias en nombre mió y de Vane-sama. Y aprovechando que toy solita quiero invitar a todos aquellos lectores que no dejan su opinión a que la pongan, no mordemos! Lo juro, a demás tenemos galletitas! Y ustedes saben que estamos en la mejor disposición de aceptar cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, así que no sean tímidos, y dejen su comentario, ya que uno crece a través de las criticas constructivas, y creo que muchos de los que escribimos aquí hemos notado como nuestra forma de escribir e ideas han crecido con el paso del tiempo y los reviewers han sido la causa de ese cambio.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capitulo que tomo años escribirlo, literalmente… Esperamos que les guste. Cuidense mucho y nos leemos al final del capitulo.

* * *

**Κεφάλαιο πρώτα: Η αποκάλυψη**

_Capítulo primero: La revelación_

Año: 2035. Humanos y youkais transitan libremente en este mundo. Aquí no se recomendaba confiar en alguien, cada paso que se daba tenía que estar fríamente calculado, impidiendo que se pudiera llevar una vida del todo normal.

Todo se reduce a una simple regla: mata o serás matado, esto es una lucha por subsistir a la que solo unos cuantos salen vencedores: Los más **fuertes**, haciendo de este mundo un completo Apocalipsis.

"Señor llamaba?"- le preguntó al joven que se encontraba fijamente observando la luna.

"Si, necesito que me comuniques con Higurashi, dile que la necesito urgentemente"

"si señor"

"Cuando el segundo sol, brille sobre las tinieblas… hoy es el día"- se dijo a sí mismo no quitando la vista del paisaje.

"Se puede?" Tocó una joven de cabellera color azabache. 

"Claro Higurashi pasa" Dio la vuelta, apartando por primera vez en toda la noche la vista de aquella majestuosa luna que brillaba sobre la noche más obscura de todas.

"Señor me mandó llamar?"

"Si"

"En qué le puedo servir?" 

"Dime ya encontraron todos los códigos?"

"No señor aun estamos en eso"

"Ya veo, y cómo vamos con la decodificación de los códices con los que contamos?"

"Ya logramos decodificar el último párrafo, pero aun nos falta descifrarlo" Un silencio invadió la sala en la que estaban.

"Qué le parece el firmamento Higurashi" inquirió la imponente figura enfrente de la joven de cabellera obscura.

"La luna es…" Respondió algo temerosa, al ver el firmamento.

"Exacto, nuestra misión ha comenzado. Necesitamos movernos lo más rápido posible, antes de que ellos lo hagan. Jaken!" dijo en un tono fuerte.

"Habló Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Necesito que me comuniques con Mushin, dile que es imperativo que se reporte hoy mismo"

"Si señor!" dijo esto y salió lo más rápido del cuarto.

"Higurashi"

"Si?"

"Necesito que tú y Rin terminen de decodificar los códices"

"Señor si me permite, los códigos en esta ocasión son más complejos que en veces pasadas, me temo que mínimo nos costaría un mes decodificarlos"

"Higurashi, entiendes la gravedad del asunto?"

"La entiendo señor, pero aun nos faltan muchos datos y sin ellos la traducción sería muy ambigua"

"No importa Higurashi, necesitamos esa información, así sea muy vaga. Necesitamos darnos una idea de qué es lo que nos espera y qué o a quién buscamos"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" replicó muy entusiasmada una joven de cabellera castaña. "Sesshoumaru-sama" dijo entre cortado tratando de tomar el aire que había perdido al correr.

"Qué ocurre Rin?"

"Logramos descifrar una parte, mire" puso los papeles que contenían los códices, en el escritorio, los desenrolló y encima de ellos puso unos gruesos libros. "_Vagando entre la obscuridad del mar al coral encontraran, inmaculado deberá estar para el fin iniciar" _terminó de citar. "Eso es lo que hemos podido hasta ahora descifrar" comentó en un tono triste y de decepción. "Lo siento Sesshoumaru-sama"

"No dice en qué momento pasará!" dijo algo perturbado y a la vez emocionado; aquella información aunque así no lo pareciera, le era de gran ayuda en esta misión.

"No lo siento…" respondió negando con la cabeza.

"O algo qué nos pueda ayudar a identificar?"

"No, la información que tenemos de la contraparte es muy poca y vaga, pero importante" añadió.

"Y si tan solo…" al pronunciar esto, tanto la castaña como la imponente figura de cabellera plateada, voltearon a ver a la que por apellido tenia Higurashi.

"Higurashi sabes algo?"

"A ciencia cierta, aun no; todavía me encuentro descifrando la nueva información que encontraron, pero si mal no recuerdo…" dijo esto saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, ante esto tanto Sesshoumaru y Rin la siguieron hasta detenerse en el cuarto de estudio designada para ese tema en especial.

"Higurashi-san" 

"Hōjō-kun en donde pusimos la información?"

"Qué información?"

"La información que postergamos por falta de una parte"

"Esta junto los pergaminos que Eri-san estaba descifrando esta mañana"

"Gracias. Por aquí señor Sesshoumaru" dijo dando una reverencia en agradecimiento para Hōjō, para después tomar la información dicha, y llevarla al interior de ese cuarto. "Estos papeles, los desciframos rápido, sin embargo creemos que nos hace falta información, mire" extendió los papeles a lo largo de la mesa y procedió a explicar. "_El__** 36**__ entenderá el sonido del coral y el coral le responderá_." Todos los ahí presentes guardaron silencio para reflexionar un poco en el mensaje que se acababa de citar. "Creemos que este número 36 es una persona"

"Entonces si encontramos a este 36 nos podrá servir de ayuda, eso es lo que quieres decir Kagome-chan?" dijo Rin.

"Si, el problema está en que no tenemos idea de quién pueda ser este 36"

"Señor Sesshoumaru! Señor Sesshoumaru!" entró a la habitación corriendo un pequeño individuo de color verde. 

"Si Jaken?"

"El señor Mushin, viene en camino"

"Muy bien, quizás el nos pueda servir de ayuda" dijo este último a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación.

* * *

"Entonces que dices nena?"

"Digo qué me quites tus sucias manos de encima!" respondió propinándole un pisotón y una patada en la entrepierna.

"Maldita perra! Me las vas a pagar"

"Inténtalo, estúpido demonio" Al verse liberada del demonio, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, sin fijar por donde caminaba "Oye estúpida sabes lo que acabas de hacer!" reclamó a la que a su parecer había sido la causante de que ahora ella estuviera en un charco de lodo. "Te estoy hablando!" se levanto del charco y sujeto fuertemente a la muchacha. "Qué eres muda!" dijo en un tono elevado al ver que aquella figura encapuchada no le respondía. 

"Me duele" dijo en un tono suave.

"Ya veo que no eres muda" oprimió el brazo."Lo que acabas de hacer, te costará muy caro. Por si no lo sabes este kimono es de seda pura, a demás es de colección sabes lo que significa!"

"Suélteme, me duele" volvió a decir. 

"No me importa si te duele, te estoy diciendo que me tienes que pagar!" zangoloteó, haciendo que el gorro que cubría la cabeza, se cayera revelando una cabellera castaña y un rostro algo sucio y lesionado. Ante esta vista la joven se quedo pasmada disminuyendo la fuerza con la que sujetaba el brazo de lo que aparentemente era una chica. 

"Qué me suelte!" dijo zafando su brazo, para cubrir inmediatamente su rostro nuevamente. 

"oye espera!" dio unos pasos cuando algo la sujeto del pie haciendo que esta cayera al suelo nuevamente. "Que diablos..." Se dijo a si misma volteando a ver que era lo que había ocasionado su caída, pero aparentemente no había nada, lo único que se podía percibir era una pequeña serpiente. La joven sacudió su cabeza un par de veces ¿Acaso había sido tal el impacto que dejo aquella chica, en ella como para tropezarse sola? Porque dudaba que aquella serpiente la hubiera hecho tropezar, ya que si por error la hubiera pisado, una morirdida le habría propinado. Fuere cual fuere la causa de su caída, aquella chica con la que había chocado ya se había ido. "Bien ahora quien pagara por la limpieza del kimono" se dijo, poniéndose de pie una segunda vez. 

"Es usted Kagura?" dijo una voz.

"¿Quién quiere saber?" dio vuelta hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

"Es ella" dijo lo que parecía ser un demonio ya algo golpeado, sujetado por algunas figuras encapuchadas.

"Perfecto" ante esto las figuras que mantenían sujetado al demonio, lo soltaron abruptamente. "Necesitamos hablar contigo" regreso su mirada a la joven.

* * *

"Tenias instrucciones de no hacerlo"

"No lo pude evitar"

"Claro que lo podías evitar, no debes salvar todas las vidas, lo sabes"

"Deja de sermonearme Mushin, ya estoy pagando el precio"

"Si, pareces muerto, eso sacas por…"

"Lo se, lo se, no me estoy quejando, solo te pido que me dejes descansar un rato"

"No me importa como te sientas, a la una en punto tenemos que ir a la residencia azul, Sesshoumaru me mando llamar"

"Esta bien, a la una estaré listo"

El viejo regordete salio de la habitación en penumbras dejando al joven de cabello azabache recostado en silencio. Mientras recorría uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su espalda "Se acerca el día" musito para el mismo mientras la preocupación aceleraba su corazón.

Por suerte para él, una botella de sake se encontraba lista para calmar su ansiedad. Sentado en la cocina, con su botella en la mano, se dedico a ver como pasaba el tiempo observando el enorme reloj blanco que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Mushin ha llegado"

"¿trae consigo al curador?" dijo en tono despectivo.

"Si, Miroku viene con él"

"Dile que pase solo él"

"Lo que usted ordene Sesshoumaru-sama" dijo la pequeña mientras salía de la suntuosa biblioteca.

A los pocos minutos el anciano Monje hizo su aparición en la puerta. Sesshoumaru noto su moderado estado de embriagues y lo hizo pasar con cierto recelo, ordenándole cerrar la pesada puerta de madera detrás de él.

"Estamos a punto de descifrar el mensaje ¿el curador esta preparado?"

"Si, él siempre ha estado preparado"

"No es verdad y lo sabes. No quiero errores en esto Mushin, la humanidad esta en peligro"

"Miroku hará lo que le corresponde cuando llegue el momento"

"No ha dejado de curar a gente a tus espaldas ¿verdad?"

Por un momento el anciano se mostró dudoso y decidió no mentir "Si, lo he reprendido por eso varias veces"

"El día de hoy no regresara contigo al templo, quiero que se quede aquí y se concentre en lo que esta a punto de suceder, necesitamos que tenga toda su energía, de lo contrario no servirá de nada"

"Yo me puedo encargar de que deje de…"

"Es una orden, no te estoy preguntando. Vete al templo, cuando te necesite te mandare llamar"

Resignado pero molesto, el Monje salio por una de las miles de puertas de la residencia azul, en su camino no se encontró con Miroku, justamente eso planeo Sesshoumaru pensó. "Lo que no entiende Sesshoumaru es que si corrompe a Miroku nada de esto funcionara" pensó finalmente antes de subir al auto.

Mientras tanto Miroku se encontraba conversando con una joven de cabello azabache dentro de otra habitación de la enorme residencia.

"Te ves realmente mal"

"¡Gracias, justo eso es lo que esperaba escuchar de ti"

"Me refiero a tu semblante, te ves pálido. ¿De nuevo curaste a alguien?"

"No lo p..."

"No lo pude evitar…eso es lo que siempre dices. No tomas con seriedad nuestra misión"

"¿De que sirve salvar a la humanidad si dejo morir frente a mis ojos a un niño?"

"El sacrificio de algunos cuantos es necesario para salvar a millones"

"Estoy bien, si es que esa es tu preocupación"

"Se acerca el día"

"Lo se Kagome, y tú estás tan obsesionada con eso que seguramente tampoco te encuentras del todo bien"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tú también te ves realmente mal"

"Uy, que caballeroso" respondió con sarcasmo la chica para poco después comenzar a reír efusivamente, tanto que Miroku termino contagiado y rió al unísono con ella. El alegre sonido fue cortado abruptamente por la entrada de la pequeña Rin.

"Kagome, debemos continuar descifrando"

"Lo se Rin"

"Y Miroku, Sesshoumaru necesita que vayas a la biblioteca"

"Muy bien, Gracias Rin"

* * *

Nuevamente le habían tratado de impedir cumplir su misión. Pero por más que trataran de impedírselo, ella la llevaría a cabo aun acosta de su vida. Aunque si debía de reconocer, esta vez había sido mas difícil que en otras ocasiones salir con vida. En esta ocasión las lesiones habían sido más profundas y los pobladores de aquel lugar más violentos. Al parecer hoy era un día más malo que de costumbre. 

Pero eso no importaba ya, se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces; después de algunas dificultades había logrado cumplir su objetivo, el cual era conseguir las plantas medicinales que la anciana Kaede necesitaba. 

La anciana Kaede, representaba para ella una madre, más que eso, había sido su salvadora. Después de que huyera de su casa vagó sin rumbo o destino, cuando un día, en uno de los tantos maltratos que recibía por la 'marca', llego la anciana Kaede y le extendió su mano, y no solo eso, también curo sus heridas, le dio casa y alimento. En muchas noches se preguntaba Sango el por qué de ese trato. ¿Acaso la trataba así porque su mala vista le impedía ver la tan repudiada 'marca'? Si, esa era la razón agradecía a quien fuere que estuviera 'cuidándola desde arriba' por darle la mala vista a la anciana Kaede.

Pero al parecer, quien la estuviese cuidando desde allá arriba, desde hace unos días había decidió que Sango no valía la pena para ser cuidada, o al menos eso pensaba ella; ya que la salud de la anciana cada vez más se deterioraba. En ocasiones a la anciana se le dificultaba el respirar, o el moverse le dolía y le costaba mucho trabajo; por eso cada día salía a buscar las hierbas medicinales, que le ayudaran a curarse o en algunos casos solo a mitigar el dolor. Si fuera supersticiosa, habría pensado que aquella marca en verdad era una señal maligna, que solo traía tormento, dolor y pesar. Pero la anciana Kaede le había enseñado que esas cosas no existen, que en efecto hay días malos, pero toda tormenta siempre terminaba con un bello arcoíris, y que para su caso, no sería la excepción.

"hogar dulce hogar" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro después de mucho recorrer todo el pueblo para llegar a su ahora llamado hogar. En un principio tanto la anciana Kaede como Sango, vivían no muy adentro, ni no muy afuera del pueblo, pero después nuevamente por una mala jugada del destino, los pobladores habían encontrado aquella marca, y las habían obligado a salir del pueblo y vivir completamente apartadas de ellos; al saber esto Sango había planteado la idea de irse, después de todo la anciana Kaede había sido tan buena y noble con ella, que no se podía permitir arrancarla de su casa, y apartarla de toda la gente que la estimaba; sin embargo la anciana no le permitió marcharse sola, y junto con Sango habían partido de aquel pueblo para vivir a orillas del mar. 

"_No te preocupes Sango, siempre quise vivir a orillas del mar, no tengo nada que me ate a esta casa_" Le dijo la anciana aquella noche en la cual silenciosamente habían abandonado el pueblo, para mudarse a una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del mar. 

"Tadaima" dijo abriendo la puerta, dejando en la entrada sus sandalias.

"Okaeri Sango-chan" la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, una anciana con un parche en el ojo.

"Anciana Kaede, que hace levantada, debería de estar descansando" la reprendió Sango dejando las hierbas en una mesita. 

"Ya estoy mejor Sango" respondió acercándose un poco a la joven. "Sin embargo tú" comentó en un tono de tristeza. Cómo lamentaba encontrarse enferma y no poder estar como soporte de aquella joven de cabellera café y ojos llenos de tristeza y esperanza.

"Estoy bien, anciana Kaede" dijo cubriéndose más el rostro para impedir el paso de la luz, ya que sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le dolía que ella fuera tratada de esa forma tan injusta. 

"No me engañas Sango" se acerco más a la chica y ya estando a una distancia considerable, según su parecer, tomó con su palma la mejilla de la joven. "Aun mi vista no se nubla por completo, y puedo ver, aunque te escondas bajo ese gorro que te han maltratado más de la cuenta" una lagrima salió de los ojos de la joven al sentir esa tibieza que tocaba su mejilla. "Sango en verdad lo siento"

"Usted no se tiene que disculpar de nada" respondió. "Si alguien debiera disculparse, deben ser esos estúpidos aldeanos buenos para nada, deberían de morir todos"

"No digas eso Sango, odiar solo mata el alma y la envenena" ante esto Sango solo bajo la mirada "a demás sería darles más importancia de la que tienen, dejémoslos vivir en su idea errónea de prejuzgar a las personas"

"Voy a preparle algo de cenar" dijo no objetando las palabras de la anciana.

"Antes de eso, déjame curarte las heridas"

"No se moleste, después de todo las volverán a abrir y su esfuerzo habrá sido en balde" respondió en un tono seco. "Disculpe no fue mi intención, es que…" añadió al ver el semblante de la anciana.

"No hay porque pedir perdón Sango, yo sé que hay heridas que son muy difíciles de sanar, y esta es una de ellas" tomó la mano de la joven y continuó "Pero algún día mi pequeño coral, habrá alguien que sane por completo esas heridas" dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, lo sé, toda tormenta trae consigo un arcoíris y yo no soy la excepción" dio también una sonrisa.

* * *

"No me pienso quedar aquí"

"No es una pregunta" Dijo Sesshoumaru molesto por tener que hacer esa aclaración por segunda vez en el día.

"Me voy al templo"

"¿Qué parte no entiendes? Te quedaras aquí si eso es lo que yo ordeno"

"Lo que tú no entiendes es que tengo una vida más allá de la misión que tan obsesionados los tiene"

"¿Una vida? Que ridículo eres, naciste con el único objetivo de cumplir una misión"

"Eso según tú y esta ridícula organización"

"Se acabo, te quedaras aquí y esa es mi última palabra" Dijo Sesshoumaru en tono tranquilo para luego dirigir su mirada al chico ojiazul. "Duérmete ya" ordenó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos emitían una luz casi imperceptible.

Los ojos de Miroku casi inmediatamente se vieron forzados a cerrarse, la debilidad de sus piernas apenas le permitió evitar caer bruscamente sobre el suelo. "El que tiene el poder más noble es el más rebelde" dijo mientras hacia su cabello hacia atrás de su hombro con la mano.

"Higurashi, dile a Inuyasha que lleve al curador a su cuarto, no lo dejen salir en los próximos días"

"Si, Sesshoumaru-sama" dijo la joven que justo en ese momento entro a la habitación. Su mirada se mostro evidentemente preocupada cuando vio al joven tendido en el suelo.

"No se golpeo, solo lo puse a dormir un rato, le servirá para recuperar su salud" Dijo el estilizado hombre dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. "Me acaban de informar que encontraron otra página del códice, me llevo a Rin para recogerlo, asegúrate de que todo esté en orden cuando regrese"

"Si, Sesshoumaru-sama" respondió nuevamente la joven esperando a que la silueta del joven youkai desapareciera para poder echar un vistazo más de cerca a Miroku. 

Después de cerciorarse de que el chico estaba bien, salió de la biblioteca buscando a Inuyasha para que llevara a Miroku a una cama.

* * *

Cuando se encontró solo en la habitación dejo de fingir. Aun se preguntaba la razón por la cual el poder de "convencimiento" de Sesshoumaru no hacia efecto en el, pero lo que más asombro le causaba era que nadie se había percatado de eso.

Cautelosamente se acerco a la puerta y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie. Salió de la biblioteca y recorrió silenciosamente uno de los pasillos. Bajo unas escaleras de madera y salió por una ventana que se encontraba descuidadamente abierta. "Necesitaran más para mantener encerrado a este bombón" dijo burlándose mientras saltaba la ventana.

Al encontrarse en el jardín se vio forzado a ocultarse detrás de un árbol, que le brindaba no solo un escondite idóneo, si no también una vista perfecta de Sesshoumaru y Rin subiendo a la limosina. Esperó pacientemente a que partieran y trazo mentalmente la mejor ruta para escapar. Fue entonces cuando un grito lo desconcentro.

"Estaba aquí hace un momento"

"Ya alucinas"

"Por supuesto que no, Sesshoumaru lo hizo dormir, ayúdame a buscarlo"

"Feh, yo creo que estas enamorada de él y lo ves en todos lados"

"No digas tonterías Inuyasha, ayúdame a buscarlo"

"¿por qué estas tan nerviosa? Solo es Miroku"

"Sesshoumaru dio órdenes de no dejarlo salir, tú sabes que el día está cercano"

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes a mi hermano?"

"¡Si, tanto como tú!" respondió la cada vez mas enojada Kagome.

El escuchar tan claramente la discusión fue evidente señal de que se encontraban cerca de donde Miroku estaba. Él por supuesto, decidió huir de sus compañeros para evitarles el problema de mentir por él. "Si Sesshoumaru se entera de que me dejaron salir estarán en problemas" pensó dudando un poco antes de moverse. Sintió remordimiento, pero sabía que huir era mejor que pedirles a sus amigos que lo dejaran huir.

Salió de la residencia casi sin problemas. El entrenamiento que Mushin le había dado en artes marciales era útil de vez en cuando. Al estar en una calle lateral pensó "No puedo ir con el viejo, me buscaran allá" 

Busco en sus bolsillos y recordó que dejó su cartera en la chaqueta de piel negra que puso sobre su cama. "¿y ahora qué haré?" pensó enfadado con el mismo. "Tal vez debería regresar, después de todo me encontraran y me encerraran…" un sentimiento de melancolía cruzo por su mente. 

Todos hablaban de que el día se aproximaba, y de algún modo, él siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que aunque la misión fuera un éxito, no habría más vida para él después de "el día". 

Después de evaluar sus opciones, resignado decidió que quería pasar la tarde paseando por el pueblo, y pasar la noche mirando las estrellas junto al mar, por la mañana se entregaría a sus compañeros y colaboraría con ellos sin respingar. "Tal vez será la última vez" pensó antes de comenzar a caminar entre las calles blancas de aquel pueblo.

* * *

La noche era más obscura. La luna se podía percibir con mayor nitidez.

Por lo regular, en el mundo de ahora, los días eran cortos y las noches largas. La luz del astro rey era algo tenue, sin embargo los pocos rayos que tocaban la tierra eran cálidos. Muchos comentaban que en un futuro no muy lejano la luna opacaría al sol, privándolos por completo de esos tibios rayos de luz; ya que la luna era sombra del sol, se podía observar a plena luz, claro esta no con la misma claridad que en las noches obscuras y espesas que caracterizaban. 

Pero en esta noche con tan solo ver el firmamento se podía que esta no era una noche como cualquier otra, esta era especial. La luna de esta noche tenía un color muy peculiar, simulando como si esta se estuviera quemando debido a su proximidad con el sol. Quizás por esa razón la noche de ese día era más cálida que las pasadas. 

"anciana Kaede ahora regreso" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No tardes" respondió. Era una costumbre de Sango, salir todas las noches al mar; según ella le producía un sentimiento de calidez, como si estuviera en casa. "Después de todo un coral no puede vivir lejos del agua." Se dijo para sí misma la anciana Kaede.

Aquella briza cálida y refrescante, aquel olor tan característico; era lo que la llenaba. No tardo ni medio minuto en quitarse las sandalias y correr hasta la orilla de la playa, la arena entre sus dedos, el agua mojando sus pies, era una sensación indescriptible.

"ojala todo el día pudiera estar aquí" se dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para tomar entre sus manos un poco de aquella agua salada, para después aventarla hacia el cielo. "En verdad que bella noche es esta" tomó asiento en la arena. "La noche serena, el agua fresca" se recostó sobre la arena "La arena suave, fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a este silencio" rio un poco mientras el agua de las olas, jalaba el cuerpo de Sango al mar. 

Aquél momento de paz, era el paraíso para ella. "Me pregunto que se sentirá bañarse entre las aguas del mar" sé cuestiono poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo un poco la arena. "No sabe si no lo intento" dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Si bien era cierto, quizás al principio sería doloroso ya que el agua quemaba sus heridas, pero ella lo veía más como una oportunidad para que sus heridas cicatrizaran y todo su cuerpo se limpiara. Echando de reojo una vista a sus alrededores, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para disfrutar más el roce del agua, y así borrar de su cuerpo toda huella de los malos momentos que había pasado ese día.

Algo temerosa, de que algún habitante del pueblo estuviera y decidiera atacarla como en la mañana, poco a poco se adentro al mar, haciendo que el agua cubriera primero sus piernas, luego su torso y hombros, y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire sumergió la cabeza, para que no solo las cicatrices se fueran, sino que también las olas arrastraran consigo a los adentros del mar, todo recuerdo no querido y malas experiencias que no solo se albergaban en la memoria de Sango si no en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Una pequeña duna de arena fungió como perfecto asiento para que Miroku pudiera contemplar las estrellas junto al mar. Le encantaban las estrellas, tal vez porque en cierto modo le recordaban a su madre. "No importa que tan lejos estemos, siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo siendo contemplados por las estrellas" le solía decir con cariño a Miroku anticipándose al futuro incierto que en ese momento les esperaba.

"Tal vez si hubiera sabido la vida que me esperaba, nunca hubiera utilizado este poder" Se decía a él mismo mientras veía las constelaciones "Tal vez el castigo por no usarlo hubiera sido mayor" reflexiono nuevamente buscando consuelo.

Los efectos de haber usado su poder la noche anterior aun se sentían sobre su cuerpo, una debilidad casi agobiante y el dolor de pecho habían disminuido, pero aun estaban presentes. Toco su pecho sonriendo por sentirse mejor y dirigió su mirada hacia la inmensidad del océano que se notaba acariciado frágilmente por los rayos de la cada vez más brillante Luna.

Una silueta femenina se entrometió con la tranquilidad del paisaje. Miroku tallo sus ojos pensando que el cansancio lo estaba haciendo alucinar. Incrédulo repitió la acción dos veces pero el resultado era el mismo. 

Era delicada y perfecta, "Parece que una sirena decidió salir a saludar" dijo sonriendo casi inocentemente. No pudo quitar la mirada de ella durante los próximos minutos. La chica estaba disfrutando de un baño a la luz de la luna, se sumergía completamente en el océano por momentos, para salir a la superficie de forma casi sorpresiva y sensual. 

Miroku no soporto la curiosidad y se acerco sigilosamente. "Es perfecta" se decía mientras descubría nuevos detalles al ir disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Su cabeza le decía que se detuviera o ella notaria su presencia, pero su curiosidad casi felina evitaba que sus pies se detuvieran. Estaba tan ensimismado con el panorama que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama abandonada en medio de la playa. Cayo de forma ruidosa y la chica noto que no estaba sola.

Sin lugar en el cual ocultarse u ocultar su figura, Sango no tuvo más remedio que quedarse parada y petrificada del miedo al notar una silueta con una enorme rama en la mano. ¿Acaso sería no les había sido suficiente la 'cálida bienvenida' que el día de hoy, le habían brindado¿No estaban ya satisfechos de cómo la habían dejado?

Miroku, quien se había incorporado lanzo la rama lo más lejos que pudo y noto que la chica a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba vulnerable y asustada.

"Discúlpame, no quería asustarte" dijo un poco avergonzado. 

"Me iré, no volveré a nadar aquí, por favor no me haga nada" respondió la chica aun sin poder moverse. La luna subió la intensidad de su caprichoso brillo y dejo a Miroku contemplar los detalles de la figura que lo había cautivado.

Cabello largo y empapado enmarcaba uno de los rostros más hermosos que él había visto en su vida, largas pestañas y delicados rasgos no parecían ir acordes con la expresión asustada de la chica.

Miroku trato de evitarlo, pero su instinto masculino le evito contemplar disimuladamente el cuerpo de la chica. Cortaduras y abrasiones enmarcaban la delicada y perfecta silueta. 

La chica, que hasta el momento permanencia inmóvil se sintió intimidada de una forma que nunca antes había sentido por la mirada de Miroku. Giro un poco su torso para tratar de ocultar los rasgos más voluptuosos de su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta con ese movimiento dejo a merced de su silencioso espectador, la marca más grande de su vida y de su cuerpo.

Miroku no fingió el asombro al notar la que parecía una herida en carne viva con forma de araña, un terror invadió la mirada del chico. Sango pensó lo peor, "Ahora me atacara"

El chico continúo avanzando y Sango solo atino a cerrar sus ojos. Escucho como los pies del chico se introducían al mar acercándose a ella. Una mano tibia toco su hombro y la hizo dar un pequeño brinco mientras abría los ojos.

"¿Que te paso?" le cuestiono el chico parado justo delante de ella.

"No es asunto tuyo" respondió la chica quitando la mano de Miroku agresivamente.

"¿a dónde vas, si no te curas esas heridas…"

"Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo"

La chica salió completamente del océano y comenzó a buscar sus ropas con la mirada. Aun tenía miedo de ser golpeada pero pensó que la mejor estrategia seria huir de ahí sin decir nada más.

"¿Te duelen mucho?" insistió el chico saliendo del Mar.

"¡Déjame en paz¿A qué viniste¿ A golpearme más?"

"¿A golpearte¿Quién sería capaz de eso?" preguntó ingenuamente Miroku mientras se daba cuenta de que las heridas no habían sido ocasionadas por un accidente "¿quién demonios te hizo eso?" Inquirió con cierta furia en la voz.

Ella no respondió nada, solo atino a colocarse su vieja falda y su top desgastado, caminando sin girar para ver al chico. Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir una mano tibia, esta vez tomando su mano.

"Te duele mucho" dijo Miroku parándose tan cerca de Sango, que la Luna caprichosa le permitió ver unos ojos con un color igual de caprichoso.

El poder, o la maldición de Miroku no solo lo hacían capaz de curar a la gente, si no que también le permitía conectarse con ellos al grado de saber cuánto dolor experimentaban, tal vez por eso casi nunca se podía resistir a curar a alguien, eso era lo que la organización nunca comprendió de él.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo el chico antes de poner sus manos sobre algunas de las heridas de Sango. 

La chica que antes se encontraba completamente asustada ahora sentía una paz interior que nunca antes había conocido. Un calor agradable emano de las manos del chico, quien recorrió el cuerpo entero de la chica sin siquiera tocarlo.

"Esto te hora sentir mejor" Dijo mientras seguía recorriendo el majestuoso cuerpo de la chica en busca de las heridas que momentos antes había notado. Sango estaba simplemente sin palabras.

Cuando termino su recorrido en busca de las heridas menores, Miroku se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la herida más dolorosa, la espalda de la chica.

Sango sintió su corazón latiendo velozmente cuando sintió el tranquilizador calor sobre la marca maldita. Miroku, que hasta el momento no había emitido ningún sonido comenzó a gemir de dolor.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz alta. La chica giro su rostro y pudo notar un gran dolor en el rostro del chico, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados buscando concentrarse. "no puedo, no se que sea esto" dijo antes de abrir su ojos que ahora contenían cierto grado de agonía.

Sango se asusto nuevamente y empujo al chico para evitar que siguiera tratando de curar su herida "Te dije que no es asunto tuyo" le grito antes de intentar correr para alejarse.

El chico se quedo en el suelo y comenzó a toser tan fuertemente que forzó a Sango a regresar para ver que le sucedía. "¿qué eres¿Qué me hiciste?" le preguntó inquieta al muchacho.

Él no pudo responder, la tos que tenía se intensifico y comenzó a notar que sangre salía de su boca. Sango también se dio cuenta y se angustio.

"¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien?" dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco más para ver el estado del chico.

"Miroku" grito alguien desde lejos. 

"Miroku" repito una voz masculina. 

"Me tengo que ir" le dijo Sango al chico mientras se levantaba para huir, no podía permitir que a este joven, que había sido tan bueno con ella, le dieran el mismo trato que a la anciana Kaede, solo por verla con ella. 

Pero al levantarse no pudo evitar ver el estado de las manos del joven, era como si todo el daño que él curó, lo hubiera quemado. Poniéndose de rodillas, tomó las manos del joven, y saco un pequeño coral. "Esto ayudará a que tus manos sanen" comentó abriendo el coral para aplicarle el ungüento que en este se encontraba.

Las manos de la joven se encontraban frías, pero aun así radiaban una calidez, que Miroku nunca había sentido, haciendo que su corazón comenzará a latir fuertemente. 

"Lo siento pero es lo único que puedo hacer" dijo Sango poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Miroku saliera de su trance. "Tus amigos te ayudaran" corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar ser descubierta.

"Miroku" se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez un poco más cerca que la vez pasada.

Miroku pestañeó un par de veces para salir de aquel estado de sueño provocado por su 'sirena'. Lentamente se puso de pie, aun no se había recuperado y ahora que había curado a la joven, las pocas energías que había recuperado las había agotado en su totalidad. Pero bien valían la pena. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a tan bella damisela, pero había algo que lo dejaba consternado ¿Qué era aquella marca ¿Quién le había hecho todo esas heridas? Ante el recuerdo de cómo estaba el cuerpo de la joven apretó fuertemente sus puños, cuando escucho un pequeño crack, haciendo que abriera su puño derecho y dirigiera su mirada a este; en su puño se encontraba aquel coral que contenía el ungüento. 

"Gracias Hime-chan" se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro segundos antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Qué tal les pareció el capitulo primero? Valió la pena la espera? Espero que si. Pues bien como ven ya la historia va tomando forma, pero no todo es lo que parece, lo bueno de este tema es que como es algo muy sonado y comentado, hay muchas fuentes de inspiración, como un manga yaoi que hace poco lei xD No en este fic no metre nada de shounen-ai, asi que no se preocupen, este fic esta a salvo de mi mania por el BL. 

Para terminar el capitulo en verdad espero que les haya gustado, y que disculpen la tardanza, no les prometo actualizar rápido, porque sabrá Dios cuando vuelva a llegar la inspiración, pero si les prometo que tanto vane-sama como su servidora, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance, para brindarles algo que les guste para leer, así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios y únanse al lado obscuro! Tenemos galletitas!


End file.
